


Crack of the Whip

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: (not really) BDSM, Comment Fic, Community: cabinpres_fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a discussion sprung from an otherwise innocently naughty <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=193752#t193752">prompt</a> spiralled out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack of the Whip

"With all due respect, Douglas, I think you _do_ show all the signs of liking it," Arthur said naughtily, tugging harder on Douglas' collar.

Douglas' cock twitched eagerly; Douglas moaned, straining against the tight knots of rope and leather.

"You never should have let this slip, Martin."

"Mssngh!" Martin said.

"You should have thought of gagging him," Arthur explained. "Now come on, chaps. Charades!" he said brightly, cracking the whip around Martin's leather-clad thighs.

Martin's eyebrows rose above the blindfold.

"Mnnghmg?" he asked, flailing his hands between him and Douglas.

"I think he'd like to know _what_ he's supposed to be miming..."

"Oh yeah!"

Arthur leaned down to whisper something in Martin's ear; Douglas watched jealously as their master nibbled at the Captain's earlobe.

"All right then," Arthur said, "now on with it, chaps!"

The whip cracked again; both Martin and Douglas moaned at the sound.

"Oh, this is brilliant!"


End file.
